


gonna turn this house around somehow

by basl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: Phil suddenly wishes he knew how to knit so he could make Dan a rainbow scarf and a hundred rainbow sweaters, Does that mean something?





	gonna turn this house around somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Today was the parade for the 40th anniversary of Pride in Mexico and I couldn't go so I wrote this to cheer myself up.
> 
> Assuming that someone is reading this I'm very sorry it's a mess, I'm more a reader than a writer. Also Spanish is my mother tongue so I might have made a lot of mistakes.

Phil walks slowly down the hallway, he woke up and Dan wasn’t there but the slight smell of coffee was lingering in the air so he drags his sleepy body to the kitchen.

He is so glad to be home, it won’t last long though, in a couple of days, they will be on a plane to America. He is excited (of course he is) but he is already longing for the familiarity in wrapping his arms around Dan from behind and resting his cheek to his shoulder-blade.

“Mhmm” he hums, is too early for words.

“Good morning to you too.” Of course, Dan understands.

Phil lets him go and Dan hands him a steaming mug. 

Phil takes him in, bed hair and dimpled smile and warm eyes and ‘NO FUN’ shirt… Dan’s voice resonates in his head. A memory from another time, Dan sitting on the couch, Savannah Brown’s store page opened on a tab; him saying _'is close to a rainbow’_ before pressing the buy button.

Does Dan wearing that shirt now means something? Phil suddenly wishes he knew how to knit so he could make Dan a rainbow scarf and a hundred rainbow sweaters, Does _that_ mean something? Probably yes, but it is also too early for thinking, so Phil just smiles at him and takes a sip.  
\---  
They are grocery shopping old style, walking down the aisles, pushing a cart. Dan suggests separating to do it quicker.

Phil is looking for milk when Dan finds him.

“I’m done with my part,” he tells Phil while depositing some lettuce and bread in the cart. 

Phil pretends not to see all the nail polish. There are ten little bottles. He will ask Dan when they are back home.  
\---  
He doesn’t have the chance to ask Dan. 

Once they stock all the groceries he disappears. Phil knows where he is. Dan is not, by any means, hiding; but Phil needs to make up his mind before going to talk to him.

‘Talk to him’ he repeats in his head, there is nothing to talk about. Not really. Phil doesn’t mind Dan painting his nails. ‘Not any more’ the thought comes uninvited making Phil’s stomach turn. He shakes his head trying to push the memories away. Memories from a time when Phil wearing a girl’s hat made his mum feel embarrassed and when his dad gifted him tools.

He makes some time throwing away expired food from the fridge.  
\---  
He can hear Dan blasting some Frank Ocean in the room, he knows the playlist, lately is all Dan listens to. The name is just a dot and the cover is a rainbow. 

So many rainbows everywhere. He knows why. He can’t pretend he doesn’t. Maybe Dan feels like they are lacking rainbows. Maybe they _are_. 

He knows sometimes Dan wishes, he wishes for things that seem to be so out of reach. Dan wishes for the glitter and the flags and the people; he wishes for the excitement and the madness and the freedom.

And Phil wishes too, but he wishes for the smiles and the dimples and a happy Dan. (And yeah, a bit for the rainbows too).

So he pushes the door open and walks into the room. Dan is sitting on the bed. Nail polish bottles around him. He doesn't look up. Phil directs his gaze at his hand, his pinky is painted hot pink; his ring finger, purple; his middle finger, lilac; his index finger, blue and his thumb, baby blue. The nails look pretty decent, even if Dan doesn’t paint them very often.

“I like them,” he says and he means it.

“Yeah? Isn't it too much?” Dan is not looking at him.

“No, I like them,” he replies, eyes still on Dan. He needs to show him his total support somehow. “You know… I could do your other hand.” Finally, Dan drags his gaze away from his fingers. Now he is looking at Phil with the smallest hint of surprise.

He sighs and picks the little bottle of remover from the night table. For a moment, Phil doesn't understand what's happening. Did he say the wrong thing? 

Dan ever so gently wipes the polish out of his nails.

“I want them to be perfect,” he says when he finishes.

Phil is still standing in the middle of the room, totally dumbfounded.

Dan stands up from the bed, he is smiling and nothing makes sense. The song changes and Phil recognizes Sophie Ellis-Bextor’s voice coming out of the speakers. Dan's smile widens and he starts dancing. Just a little sway from side to side as he gets closer to Phil.

“It’s fine.” Dan is so close and his smile is the warmest and Phil can't help but give him one of his own. He smiles back, even though he doesn't fully understand what's going on.

Then Dan takes his hand and makes him spin, wraps his arms around his waist and moves him to the beat of Murder On The Dancefloor.

They are laughing and silly dancing in their bedroom, Dan is wearing his ‘NO FUN’ shirt and there is no polish on his nails. And Phil wants to tell him something, tell him everything.

“If I knew how to knit I will make you a rainbow sweater.” And of all the things he says _that._ He expects Dan to laugh at him or to tell him that it's too warm for a sweater.

But Dan doesn't laugh, he just looks at him all dimples and big smile. Rests his big hand on Phil’s cheek.

“I know.”

And it doesn't matter if he doesn't have the madness and the rainbows because he has a happy Dan and that is all he really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm @babethepig on Tumblr.
> 
> Title from Murder On The Dancefloor by Sophie Ellis-Bextor.
> 
> You can reblog this fic [here](http://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/175194101195/gonna-turn-this-house-around-somehow).


End file.
